My name is Candice O'Brien
by Jewels1303
Summary: Candice O'Brien has lived in Beacon Hills most of her life. She has also been in love with Stiles Stilinski for this whole time too. She is trained as a hunter, since her parents were very close to the Argents until they were brutally murdered. So,when Candice is bitten by Scott on the night of the full moon, how will events unfold after that?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Candice O'Brien, Cady for short. I've lived at Beacon Hills for most my life. You know how some places say that it's where dreams come true, or it's where you'll be most successful? Like New York and California? Well Beacon Hills wasn't one of those places. It was just a normal town, with a normal school, with normal people. Or so I thought.

I mean it's crazy that before I would have never thought that Stiles Stilinski, my crush for the past eight years, would be holding me in his arms, as I lay there bleeding out from a werewolf bite that had been administrated by his own best friend, Scott McCall. I mean that kind of stuff only happened in the movies right? And he was with Malia, that stupid, idiot girl that I hated with all I had.

I feel wet stuff on my cheeks and open my eyes with difficulty, my breathing now coming in short and labored. Stiles is crying, tears streaming down his face, his hair plastered to his head with sweat. I see that his beautiful brown eyes with gold are full with anger and grief, and surprisingly love. I didn't know that he loved me. I hold up my hand which had been previously trying to stop the flow of blood that was coming out of my side, and shove it in Stiles's face. He grabs it and squeezes, and I feel his other hand go to my side to replace the one that he is now holding. Everything is now becoming blurry and Stiles's face is coming in and out of my vision. I struggle to open my eyes, to make Stiles be the last thing that I would see before I die, but it is almost impossible. Then, I hear some shouts and Stiles is being dragged away from me, his cries echoing as he thrashes and kicks at his captor, trying to come back to me. I weakly try to follow him, maneuvering myself so that I'm on my stomach, but the person above me holds me down.

I squirm, trying to break free, but that's when I see her face. My best friend, Allison Argent.

"It's okay Cady, you'll be okay. You'll turn, you won't die."

Allison had been my best friend since we were little. I had lived with them for my younger years, but then I had moved to Beacon Hills with some foster parents for a while until they moved back here. Then I moved back in with them, and I got my big sister and training back.

Yes, I was technically an Argent, but I used my original parent's surname, so that I would never forget them; they had been old friends with the Argents, so they had been hunters too.

I smile at my big sister and pull her ear down to my mouth, "If I die, then tell Stiles I love him, and I love you too."

Allison grabs my hand that had been in Stiles's just moments before and she turns my head so that I'm looking at her. The looks on her face scares me; this fierce, determined look, that tells me that she isn't going to let me die no matter what.

She reaches behind her and screams, "Dad!" and then Chris Argent is above me with a box that I know is filled with emergency medical supplies. He rummages through it and forces herbs and potions and liquids into my mouth until I'm choking and struggling to breathe. And then my body starts to convulse, my vision fading in and out.

The last thing I see is Allison.

What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to a bright room, a room so bright that I believe I'm in heaven, until I see someone asleep in a chair next to my bed.

It's Stiles.

His hand is splayed out across my bed in a manner as if he was holding it throughout the night, and my face grows warm at the thought.

"Stiles," I shake him trying to get him to wake up, to tell me if the transformation was a success. I didn't want it to be, because technically I was an Argent, and if I was turned the right thing to do would to end my life, which I really didn't want to do.

I shake Stiles again, and this time he finally wakes up, his big brown eyes blinking sleepily. He raises his hands above his head, yawning, and I have to avert my eyes from the strip of skin that shows as his shirt rides up.

But then he seems to realize that I'm awake, because he immediately turns to me, his hands in my hair, turning my face from side to side.

"Candice." Stiles says, brushing a finger over my cheek. His golden brown eyes are intense, fire circling the gold flecks.

"Stiles." I breathe as he leans in, his eyes trailing down to my lips. But just as his lips are about to meet mine, when I'm about to experience the moment that I had been waiting for my entire life at Beacon Hills, I feel a contraction going through my body. A scream rips through my body and I'm barely able to contain it as I stuff the blanket into my mouth, gagging in the process.

"Candice!" Stiles yells as he reaches for me, but I grab the belt loops of his jeans and point to the square section in his pocket, his phone. He nods and yanks it out, dialing someone's number.

I scream again, not able to contain it, but it's muffled by the blanket, so no one hears me. Stiles is off blabbering on the phone as my body goes through many more convulsions, and I feel as if my limbs are getting torn off, the pain is so immense.

"Stiles!" I breathe out, tears making their way down my cheeks as I start to scramble off the hospital bed. I'm seriously considering about telling him to kill me, but then I remember that I am an Argent, and we get through pain without complaining. But then again I'm turning into a werewolf, so that already breaks the first rule of conduct.

My eyes start to go blurry and that's when Stiles finally re enters the room and sees me on the floor.

"Cady! Oh my god, Cady." He drops down to the floor, straddling my hips, taking one of his hands and constricting my arms above my head. I meet his beautiful brown eyes with my own, and that is when Stiles screams in shock.

Then he looks to the door to make sure he wasn't heard. "What's wrong Stiles?" I barely manage to choke out as my body goes through more convulsions. He jumps onto me, one of his hand going to cover my mouth, and the other going to restrain my hands above my head.

My head rolls from side to side as my legs buck up and down, jarring Stiles in the process. He presses down on my hands more and leans down to look into my eyes.

"Your-your eyes—they're changing from yellow to red," Stiles says, his brown eyes wide with shock.

I close them, desperately trying to revert them back to their natural hazel color, hoping that they will somehow listen to my pleas.

Another scream rips through me and Stiles has no choice but to press down harder, his nails cutting into my skin, drawing little beads of blood. He is also now frantically talking to himself, words forming themselves into sentences as I try to listen.

"Why is this happening? This didn't happen with Scott. Oh my god is she going to die?" Then he mutters. "They need to hurry up." His eyebrows are furrowed, his golden brown eyes scrunched up, his thinking look.

There is a knocking on the door, and Stiles hauls me to my feet, keeping his hand on my mouth. "Cady forgive me, I'm sorry." He tells me, slipping his other hand around my waist. He practically drags me to the door and for some reason I get angry. I know it's just Stiles and he is just trying to help me, trying to not let the nurses see my changing eyes, so that I don't get brought in for questioning.

The anger tears through me, slashing, cutting, breaking me into pieces, until I don't even know if I'm feeling human emotions anymore.

My hands clench into fists and I feel blood start to leak out, my new claws emerging. I flex my fingers and tense my body, preparing to fight. My teeth, what I could only call vampire teeth, cut through my gums and I know I'm fully transformed.

I leap out from under his grip, but he immediately tackles me, trying to hold me down with his skinny frame. I twist and thrash, screaming that sounds more like a howl.

My werewolf instincts take over and I claw Stiles, digging them into his sides, and then biting him on his shoulder, my fangs going in so deep that they touch each other, cutting through his skin and bone.

The love of my life screeches in pain, and blood starts to leak out his the wounds that I inflicted on him. He falls to his knees and backs up against the wall, holding his shoulder and burrowing his fingers into the holes, trying to stop the blood flow.

Just the sight of him, so innocent, his beautiful eyes wide with surprise is enough to make me flee. To make me feel like the worst possible person on this planet. I slowly back up as the hospital door bangs open, revealing Allison and Scott, but before they can even reach me, I leap through the window, racing through the woods, getting as far away from the boy I had just hurt.

The love of eight years at Beacon Hills.

My beautiful, sarcastic boy with his beautiful honey brown eyes, and his gorgeous smile and his laugh that could make me smile, even on my worst days.

I had almost killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Candice O'Brien, CHPT 2

I can see anything as I sprint through the woods, the whole world becoming blurry from the oncoming of tears.

I had almost just killed Stiles.

Stiles.

Stiles of all people.

Sweet, sarcastic Stiles, who had wondered if he was attractive to gay guys.

I can't help but smile at that memory.

I had loved him for eight years, had gained his trust in one, and then had probably lost it in a short span of one hour.

Branches slap me in the face as I race through the woods, the tears still coming in great quantities.

It's a while before I hear the soft padding of footsteps behind me, or more likely the sound of an animal, a wolf to be exact. I slow to a stop and turn around to see Scott, fully transformed, his eyes glowing red.

I can't even say in words how much I hate him right now.

His body appears to ripple and then he is human again. He steps closer to me, his hands outstretched, reaching for me, as if I'm a small child in need of comfort.

Which I kind of guess I am, but Scott is the last person I would want it from. He is now three feet away from me, and I hear him gasp, his hand going to his mouth as he stares into my eyes.

I self-consciously hold my hands up to cover them, knowing that they are probably still changing from red to yellow, and seeing the claws still sprouting from my finger tips.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, peeking through the gaps between my fingers, as Scott moves the last three feet; so that he is know right in front of me. He gently takes my hands from my face and puts them by my sides, deeply and intently staring into my eyes, as if he is somehow fascinated with them.

"Scott." I snap my claws/fingers in front of his face and he jumps and then shakes his head.

"It's not possible." He says, still looking at my eyes.

I'm about ready to kill him now for more than one reason.

Seeing my anger and my tense body, he gestures to my face, "Your eyes… one is yellow, and the other is red."

I close them, not understanding. It was something that I had never heard of. How could a werewolf be an alpha and a beta at the same time? And why was I half alpha? I should only be a beta, with a perfect pair of piercing yellow eyes.

Why was my life so difficult!?

Scott shakes his head again, his jaw clicking with tension.

"As much as I would like to figure this out, we need to get you under control. Candice come on. I'll teach you how to find an anchor and how to use it." He moves his arm in a 'come with me' gesture, but it's now my turn to shake my head in denial.

"No, I am not going anywhere with you. You're the one who got me in this mess in the first place. You're the one who made me almost kill Stiles, the love of my life for eight, fricking years." My voice has now risen to a shout, and I jab my finger at his chest.

"Eight fricking years, Scott! Do you even care that I almost killed him? That I almost killed your best friend?"

Scott is just looking at me, his lips turned up at the corners. "Well I guess we found your anchor." He says. "That took less time than I thought."

I'm about ready to explode, so I lunge at him, completely taking him off guard. He falls to the ground with me on top of him and I rake my claws across his cheek.

He pushes me off and now he is a full werewolf again, his hackles raised, his mouth curled back into a snarl, spit escaping.

I feel a transformation coming on and my body ripples, causing me to crumple to my knees, my head ripping from side to side, a howl tearing out of me, and then suddenly, I'm a wolf.

A real life wolf.

I look at my new body, screaming inside my head.

What?! How it this possible? Only alphas are able to do this! I rear and buck, trying desperately to escape this new body.

I just wanted my old life back. I just wanted to be with Stiles. I just wanted to be an Argent again. I just wanted to be a human.

In front of me Scott changes back to his human form, and comes over to me, putting his hand on my wolf head.

He swears. And then takes a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, Candice, think of Stiles. Think of him and imagine that you are getting pulled towards him. Imagine that you look beautiful. Imagine seeing his face, imagine his eyes…his laugh…his smile."

I do just as Scott instructed and a memory of Stiles surfaces; Him and me, laughing, on a beach with Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Scott. We had wandered off from the group and had gone swimming in the ice cold ocean. I remember we had a seaweed fight and we had thrown piles it at each other, laughing the whole time. I had seriously considered telling him then, that I was in love with him, but then again, I hadn't wanted to ruin that perfect moment.

I feel my body shake and then I'm on the ground, curled into a ball, my claws and fur now gone and my original human body back. I run my hands down my sides, making sure that all the fur is in fact gone, and when my suspicions prove to be correct, I jump up and shout in joy.

Scott is just standing there looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinting. "You shouldn't have been able to do that. Only alphas can. It's not possible."

I tilt my head to the side, staring at him, "You don't know anything about this do you?"

Scott quickly shakes his head and shuffles his feet, not meeting my eyes, so that's when I know that he either knows what is wrong with me or he knows someone that does. I just let it go though. It had been an extremely stressful day and I now wanted to just go home and see if Stiles was okay. He probably didn't want to see me; I mean I had almost just killed him right?

So I turn towards Scott one more time and ask, "Although I really hate you, because you were the one who changed me, I want to know if you can help me control it."

Scott nods and gives me a slight smile, and then he changes into a wolf and gallops away, leaving me in woods all alone.

It's dark by the time I get to my house. All the lights are on, and I know I'm going to get yelled at by Allison and Chris for leaving the hospital. They were going to say that I could've gotten hurt and that I wasn't in control yet. I enter the house as quietly as possible and get up to my room with no trouble, surprisingly.

Opening the door, I throw my jacket on the floor and then plug my phone in the charger, where it gives a feeble beep, letting me know it has low battery. Then, I go to my bathroom and strip, stepping into the shower and watching as Stiles's blood washes down the drain, turning the water red.

After the shower I throw on a dark green t-shirt and some black yoga pants, and pull my shoulder length, mostly red hair with a few brown streaks into a side bun. Then I put on my glasses and take out my computer, working on homework until Allison and Chris come to yell at me.

I'm halfway through my chemistry homework when they show, Allison coming in first with a scowl on her face, and my Uncle Chris following closely behind.

I take my glasses off and shove them into their case, throwing my computer onto my desk next to me, and sliding over so that they can sit on my bed with me. Allison comes to sit beside me first, while Uncle Chris hovers over us, his arms crossed.

The first thing that my big sister does is very surprising; she hugs me, burying her face into my shoulder, while Uncle Chris strokes the top of my head.

"Oh Candice we were so worried. We thought that you would leave, and then-." Allison cuts off, staring me straight in the eye. "You have to know, hurting Stiles wasn't your fault, and I know you feel really awful about it, because Scott told me what happened it the woods. He said that you were really shaken up and that it took him a while to calm you down."

So Scott didn't tell them about my two different colored eyes and my transformation into a real wolf. And I have to say, I was pretty happy about it. I mean I didn't feel good about lying to my big sister and my uncle, but I had been through a whole hell of a lot and I didn't want to have to deal with that kind of stress right now. I would tell them in due time.

Then a thought, a question I hadn't asked Scott in the woods, started to nag me. I couldn't believe that I hadn't asked it before.

"Wait, how is Stiles? Is he okay?" I ask Allison and Uncle Chris, staring at them with hopeful eyes.

Allison smiles and nods, "Yes Cady he is perfectly fine. Dad healed him right up, he actually wants to talk to you, but-" She pulls me down as I start to go for my phone, "that can wait for the morning. Right now you have to rest, and then tomorrow we can start to find you an anchor."

My big sister hugs me one last time, and then my Uncle leans down and kisses me on the forehead. Then, they both leave, and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

I decided on something big that night, something that I would have to restrain myself from so much, that I might go crazy, but I didn't want to risk him getting hurt again.

I was going to try to stay away from Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Candice O'Brien CHPT 3

Getting ready for school was harder than I thought, knowing that I would have to stay away from Stiles today in school.

I selected a short, black dress and tied a maroon sash around my waist, pairing it with the same color leggings. Then I pulled on some black boots and packed my backpack, stepping out of my room and turning off the light. I quickly ate breakfast and then waited for Allison to finish getting ready so that she could drive us to school. Uncle Chris still hadn't gotten me a car yet.

Allison skips down the stairs just then and throws me the car keys.

"Wha-?" I start to say, before she cuts me off. "Scott is picking me up, so you get to take the car."

I let out a happy shriek and hug my sister and then sprint out to her car, jumping into the front seat and speeding out of the driveway. I get to the school faster than Allison had on any other day and pull into the parking lot, going for the spot that she would always take. But then I have to stop the car before it goes any closer, because there, right in front of me is Stiles's Jeep, with him in the front seat.

Almost like he was waiting for me.

I immediately put the car in reverse and find a parking spot around the side of the building, a spot that no one would ever take, because it takes about five minutes to get from here to the front of the building. I take my time, dawdling, stopping to look at trees and plants, so that I will be just on time for first period. Stiles is in my class and I don't want him to have any time to talk to me.

I get to chemistry class just on time, exactly how I predicted it and see Stiles in the spot where we usually sit, right in the front corner of the room. His shoulder is bandaged, in a thing that kind of looks like a awkward cast, and again I'm shocked that I did that.

I did that to Stiles.

Stiles has an almost angry look on his face, which disappears as I enter. He gives me a strained smile, patting the seat next to him, which I ignore. I got to sit next to Isaac, not looking at the boy I love, but somehow knowing that he now has a hurt expression on his face.

"Hey Candice!" Isaac says as I sit. "I can believe that you're one of us now! A new wolf buddy!" He hugs me, and then grabs my hand under the table, seeing that my face isn't as happy as his.

"Hey Cady-" Isaac sets his slender fingers under my chin and turns my head towards him, "Hey it wasn't your fault. And see Stiles is okay." Isaac points towards Stiles's direction. "And I can also tell that you found out that he wants to talk to you, because you sat with me."

I stay silent, which is the only thing that Isaac needs to know that what he thought was true.

He shakes his head, "Seriously Cady? The only way to get your powers under control is if you spend time with the people you care about the most."

I rapidly turn my head towards him, shock written in every line of my face. But the only thing that Isaac does is laugh, "Candice it's kind of obvious to how you feel about him, well obvious enough to anyone who pays attention." He smiles at me, and wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"You know that other people still love you too, if this thing with Stiles doesn't work." He gives me a look and grins, showing his pearly white teeth, moving his head closer to my face.

I push him away, laughing hysterically, "No thank you Isaac."

Isaac and I had been friends for as long as I could remember, and seriously, dating him would be way too weird. I had helped him get through all the times when his dad had beat him and locked him in the freezer. We had pretty much been each other's only and best friends. I mean Allison of course was always included, but it had really just been Isaac and me, and that was the only thing we really needed.

As we listen to Mr. Levine talk about fusion of atoms, Isaac slips his arm back around my waist and pulls me to him, so that my side is touching his. I don't think anything of it, because Isaac really loves human closeness, mostly because his dad was awful and hated anything to do with him, so I just rest my head on his shoulder.

We stay like this for another ten minutes, before I notice how he is silently laughing, his breaths coming out short and huffy.

"What are you laughing at?" I turn my head up at him and then follow his gaze to Stiles, who looks…jealous. Stiles has his pencil clutched in his hand and is writing furiously on the paper in front of him. It rips from the force he is applying to it, and his pencil flings from his hand, flying in the air and landing in Isacc's outstretched fingers.

Isaac twirls the pencil, a huge smirk on his face, and I scowl at him, upset that he is instigating Stiles so much.

First period finally ends and I'm ready, because as soon as the bell rings, I'm on my feet and out of the door. I hear Stiles call out my name, but I'm long gone by then, rounding the corner and smashing into someone big and strong.

"Ow." I say as I fall to the ground, banging my elbows on the concrete floor, my backpack going flying in the other direction. I look up ready to yell at the person for not watching where they were going until I realize that it's Scott.

His eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks are flushed, so I know that he has been crying. Scott silently offers his hand to me, and curl my fingers around his. Then he goes to retrieve my backpack and slips it over his shoulder.

"Feel like ditching class with me?" He asks.

I think about how hard it's going to be to avoid Stiles all day, we had every single class together, and I didn't have an idea about how I was going to evade him during lunch, so I take Scott's hand. I guess I kind of had to trust him, because he was my sister's boyfriend and my sire, so why would he have the need to harm or kill me?

We walk in silence for a couple of minutes, Scott trying desperately to wipe his eyes clear of any trace of tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask as we finally find a spot in the woods to sit, atop two big stone boulders.

Scott maneuvers himself so that he's leaning his head on my stomach, and then turns his head so that he is facing the canopy of leaves above us.

"Allison and I broke up." He says closing his eyes as if he could somehow erase whatever had happened between them. And I have to say I was kind of surprised, I mean him and my sister had been pretty serious and I thought that they had something.

He really made her happy.

Pushed by a girly instinct, I slip my fingers in Scott's hair and stroke it back, a gesture to try and comfort him. Scott opens his eyes at my touch and stares up at me. His normally warm brown eyes are now dark and he leans up, one of his hands going to support himself on the rock and his other going behind my head to my neck, cradling it.

I don't know why I don't resist at first. I mean I'm in love with Stiles, but he was with Malia and I guess that just made me angry. I was also kind of betraying my sister too, but I didn't even think of that.

Scott's lips brush mine and when I don't pull away, he leans in more, maneuvering his body so that he's on top of me. He presses his lips against mine harder, while I slip my arms around his neck, curling the ends of his hair around my fingers.

Then, I push him off, scrambling off of the boulder and running my hands through my hair, patting it down.

Scott just sits there, his face flushed, his eyes still dark with lust, his hair wild, staring at me.

Then, he moves towards me, and puts his hands on my neck. "Cand-" He starts, but is cut off by a crunching of twigs.

Stiles emerges from the trees and when he sees me standing with Scott's hands on my neck, he puts his hand over his mouth and swears, turning right back around and stomping off.

And that's when my whole world crumbles. I had just kissed Scott, or more likely I had just let him kiss me. He was my sister's ex. I was in love with someone else. He was the one who had turned me into a werewolf, getting me in this mess in the first place.

I shake Scott's hands off of me, and sprint after Stiles, shouting his name, forgetting my 'don't go near Stiles rule' already. I catch up to him in less than a minute.

"Stiles," I say, stepping in front of him to cut him off. He has his flustered face on, and he's angrily muttering to himself. He tries to push past me, but I hold my arms out.

"What Candice? What do you want?" Stiles screams at me, causing me to jump back because never in his life had he yelled at me before. I see him irritably wipe at his eyes, brushing what looks like—tears, off of his face?

"Nothing, I don't want anything." I tell him, not meeting his brown eyes.

_Lie._

"I just thought that you wanted something, I thought that you wanted to talk to me." I wring my hands and take a couple steps back.

Stiles shakes his head, "The thing that I really wanted to tell you, well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. But the other is that I'm fine and that whole thing wasn't your fault, you're new at this kind of stuff." Stiles gives me a weak smile and starts for the school, but once again I stop him.

"Stiles, what was the other thing?" I ask him, hoping to God that it's what I think it is.

He turns back to me and the smile is gone, returned by a cold look. "I told you it doesn't matter since you had your hands all over my best friend." Stiles is screaming at me by the end of his sentence.

"Well you've had your hands all over Malia, and before that you were obsessed with Lydia. Do you know how that made me feel Stiles? You didn't even know that I existed for the past seven years! I've had a crush on you for eight years. Eight freaking years Stiles!" I yell right back at him, but then I put my hands over my mouth, my face going red.

* * *

I had just confessed my secret to Stiles.

* * *

Sorry, I really hated to add that part with Scott, but this is a three way fanfic, so I had to add it. And just so you know there will be more Scott and OC in the next chapter maybe, I'm still debating. Anyways how do you think Stiles will react? How do you think Malia, Scott, and Allison will act?

Please follow, favorite, and comment please!


End file.
